1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to propagating updates for services available at end nodes of a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks of general purpose computer systems and specialized devices connected by external communication links are well known and widely used in commerce. The networks often include one or more network devices that facilitate the passage of information between the computer systems and devices. A network node is a network device or computer or specialized device connected by the communication links. An end node is a node that is configured to originate or terminate communications over the network. An intermediate network node facilitates the passage of data between end nodes.
Communications between nodes are typically effected by exchanging discrete packets of data. Information is exchanged within data packets according to one or more of many well known, new or still developing protocols. In this context, a protocol consists of a set of rules defining how the nodes interact with each other based on information sent over the communication links.
To set up a telephone call using an Internet Protocol (IP) over a communications network, a dial number (DN, also called a directory number) must be converted to an IP address of an end node serving as an IP telephone. The conversion of a DN to an IP address is a service performed at a call agent, a process that executes on one or more nodes of a network. Call agents also perform other functions to support telephony over an IP network, such as ringing the called end node, call forwarding, conference calls, voice mail, and other functions already known or still under development. A call agent must be re-configured as dial numbers and other features change. Currently, all call agents must be re-configured with manual human input when such changes occur even at only one of them.